


Unwelcome Guests

by Capnii



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Girl's night, sleepover, snooping around, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri is enjoying her night alone when a number of guests barge into her dorm room for a slumber party. Kyoko is suspicious that they're up to something.





	

The room was dead quiet, aside from the occasional turning of a page from a good book. She took a sip of the tea she brewed to ease her senses before settling down to sleep for the night. Kyoko Kirigiri laid in her bed, her eyes never escaped the text that sat in front of her. She was relieved to spend at least one night reading for leisure, and not having to keep her nose in her textbooks or case files. Her hair was wrapped up in a bun, somewhat wet from the shower she had just gotten out of. She wore a short, black nightgown, and had decided to let her charred hands roam free for the evening. After all, she was alone, and she planned to keep it that way.

Kyoko was hooked onto the novel she read. It wasn’t often she found herself reading a romance novel, but she allowed herself to maybe try out the genre when mixed with some mystery, and even horror elements. Much to her surprise, the romance in the book didn’t flood the story. Sure, it was the main aspect of the novel - it centered around a police detective and his assistant falling in love slowly throughout the novel. At least the mystery was good. The romance was rather cute but Kyoko would  _ never _ admit that out loud. 

It’s not like Kyoko disliked romance. In fact, she had a soft spot for it. When she was a little girl, she dreamed of falling in love with a boy and marrying him. When her mother died, and her father left, she started her training to become a detective, which quickly overshadowed her domestic dreams. Sill, she couldn’t help but feel her heart melt when she read a touching moment between the lovers, but would scorn them as foolish when they’d let their romance get in the way of their case. Kyoko told herself if she were given the chance to ever involved in romance, she’d never let it get in the way of her work. 

Her phone started to vibrate while she was immersed in her story. Kyoko groaned in frustration. She did not want to be bothered tonight. She hesitantly picked up her phone to see the text from her dear friend, Makoto Naegi. A faint smile curved on Kyoko’s lips. Her annoyance from being taken away from her reading disappeared. To her, Makoto would never be a nuisance, even when she wanted to be alone. After all, Makoto was the closest person to her at Hope’s Peak. There was just something about him that made Kyoko...well, she couldn’t figure out the effect Makoto had on her. All she knew was he made her happy, and that’s what was important to her.

_ What are you doing tonight, Kiri?  _ the text message read. Kyoko’s smile widened at the nickname Makoto adopted for her. She found it to be endearing, and rather cute.

_ I’m spending my evening alone, _ Kyoko replied. 

_ Again?  _

_ You know I prefer to be alone in the evenings. _

_ How come you never hang out with the rest of the girls? _

_ I already told you. I like my alone time. _

_ You spend a lot of time with me though.  _

Kyoko bit her lip before answering.  _ Interacting with you is enough socialization for me.  _

_ Maybe try hanging out with them sometime? I just really want all of us to be friends. _

Kyoko sighed. Makoto had been trying to get the entire class to become friends as soon as class started. Kyoko knew she was Makoto’s greatest challenge in his task, as she didn’t prefer spending time with others. She had little trust in people. It took what seemed like ages for Kyoko to trust Makoto a little bit. In fact, he managed to convince her to trust him. From that little speck of trust is what grew the friendship they had today, the friendship Kyoko held onto for dear life.

_ I’ll consider it,  _ she answered.

_ Great! Tell me about it sometime? Which reminds me, tonight’s a guy’s night. I’m excited. I’ll talk to you later, Kiri? _

_ Of course. Goodnight, Naegi. _

Kyoko set her phone down, hopefully for the rest of the night. She went back to her book and sucked herself back into the novel’s established setting. She would rather not have any more interruptions for the rest of the night. After all, the book was getting up to its climax.

She was about to finish the end of a chapter when there was an aggressive knock at the door. Kyoko pinched her nose in annoyance. This might have been her only night of peace, and yet she couldn’t spend it the way she wanted. She considered pretending to be asleep, but the knocking grew louder, and more violent. Kyoko figured whoever wanted her attention would not go away. She bookmarked her place, got out of bed, slipped her gloves back on, and approached the door. When she opened the door, her shoulders slumped at the sight of not one person, but several. 

The one in front of the group was none other than Junko Enoshima. She shoved her face in Kyoko’s personal space as soon as the door was opened. With Junko’s commanding presence, Kyoko could hardly make out who was behind her. She was sure she could see possibly Sayaka Maizono, Celestia Ludenberg, Aoi Asahina, and Toko Fukawa. 

“Hey, mystery girl!” Junko exclaimed before moving away from Kyoko. “A couple of the gals and me thought we’d surprise you with a slumber party!”

Kyoko backed away from Junko, and looked at the group of girls that followed Junko. They all were in their pajamas, and carrying blankets and a pillow. They all looked rather impatient, and ready to sprint inside Kyoko’s room.

“Wait,” Kyoko said, deadpan, “You’re not thinking you’re going to sleep in  _ my  _ room.”

Junko cackled before she threw her arm around Kyoko. “Of course we are! That’s what makes it a surprise! I’m sure you didn’t see it coming! Speaking of, we’re coming in!” Junko blew her way through Kyoko, and the girls behind followed. 

Kyoko was ready to demand the group of girls leave. Yet, as she saw the girls chatting with one another, and setting themselves in a cluster on her room’s floor, she thought about the brief conversation she had with Makoto. He had asked if she try and spend time with other classmates, and right in front of her eyes were five of them. A lingering thought in Kyoko’s mind assumed Makoto asked them to visit her. She did say she would consider spending time with the girls. 

_ So much for my night alone _ .

“Alright!” Junko shouted at the top of her lungs. “Let’s get this sleepover started!”

“Aren’t we missing a few girls?” Celeste asked. “Not everybody is here, like we planned.”

Junko crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Ikusaba was already asleep. She’s one of those boring, stuck in the mud, early to bed early to rise people.”

“Sakura has a tournament tomorrow,” Hina claimed. “She wanted to make sure her strength was to full capacity. As for Fujisaki...she refused to come.”

“Their loss!” Junko sneered. “I mean it’s not every day we get to hang out with the mysterious Kyoko Kirigiri!” 

Kyoko raised an eye at Junko. There was something about her behavior tonight that made Kyoko even more suspicious than she usually was about the girl. Makoto would get a stern talking the next day if he were the culprit behind this sleepover.

“Oh my gosh, Kirigiri, I love your nightgown!” Sayaka cried as she stood up and walked over to Kyoko. Sayaka’s eyes scaled the clothing Kyoko wore, which made her uncomfortable. Kyoko’s nighttime outfit was meant to be for her eyes only. She would have changed if she knew she would have company. “Hm, still wearing those gloves. Strange, but I won’t question your fashion. They match your nightgown anyway!”

“Erm, thanks,” Kyoko mumbled. She hadn’t disclosed the scars she had on her hands to anyone in the class yet, and didn’t plan to anytime soon. 

“Kirigiri, come sit with us!” Hina insisted while she pat down the space next to her blanket. Kyoko was ready to protest, but found herself inching towards the peppy girl and sitting down next to her. 

_ I guess one sleepover wouldn’t hurt _ , Kyoko thought while the other girls circled around. She still couldn’t shake the feeling as if there was an ulterior motive to tonight’s surprise. After all, it felt as if almost every girl in the room had put their focus on her.  

“I’d like to know why you all decided that you’d sleep in my room,” Kyoko demanded when she noticed all eyes were once again on her. 

“We just wanna know more about you,” Sayaka answered. “You’re so quiet in class, and you rarely show up to class outings.”

“That doesn’t explain why everyone is focused on me like I’m some sort of celebrity.”

“Like I said, we want to know more about you!” Sayaka scooted closer to Kyoko, almost yet again invading her personal space. “Honestly, we already were planning to have a slumber party tonight, and when we met up, Enoshima insisted we visit you and-”

“Enoshima,” Kyoko interrupted. Her eyes darted toward the fashion model immediately. The girl was always a suspicious character to Kyoko, and the person in her class that she would trust the least. Something about her was always off to Kyoko. Now she was told this unwelcome visit was Junko’s idea, this led Kyoko to be even more suspicious.

“Hey, don’t look at me like I’m some sort of villain!” Junko snapped. “I could have just said forget Kirigiri, but I thought maybe you’d lighten up for a change!”

“Calm down,” Kyoko insisted. “I...appreciate the consideration.”

“Typical detectives always looking inbetween the lines,” Junko grumbled. Her angry demeanor immediately switched to a more cheerful and peppy tone. “So anyway word on the street is the boys are having a guy’s night!” Kyoko was shocked from how sudden Junko managed to change the subject. 

“Indeed they are,” Celes chimed. “How very interesting that they planned their night the same day we did.”

“Almost like it’s fate,” Junko cooed. 

Once again, Kyoko because suspicious of Junko. The topic of conversation Junko and Celes shared felt almost unnatural, and rehearsed. 

“I’m pretty sure I saw a couple of the boys go into the bath on our way to Kirigiri’s room,” Junko added.” Kyoko kept her eyes on Junko. A large smirk curved on Junko’s lips. “Let’s spy on them.”

“You mean like peeping?” Hina shrieked. To Kyoko, Hina’s words felt more realistic. 

Junko shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t act like you’re not curious, Asahina.”

“It just doesn’t seem right,” Hina admitted.  

Celes added onto Junko’s statement almost right away. “I’m sure if the roles were reversed, the boys would try to look at us in the bath. Who's to say we aren’t allowed the same privilege? I’m all for the idea. The thrill of not getting caught would be satisfying.”

“You’re serious?” Hina asked. Her eyes darted around the room to find someone who would protest to the idea. “Fukawa, surely you’re against this!”

  
Unfortunately to Hina, Toko was in her own little world. A large blush crossed Toko’s face, and she wore a perverted smile. “I could see what my Byakuya darling is packing under the waist!” An eerie giggle escaped Toko’s lips. “I’m sure he’s well endowed.”

“Maizono?” Hina looked over to see Sayaka looking rather guilty with herself. 

“Sorry, Asahina,” she replied. “I’m actually rather curious myself.”

“Kirigiri?”

Kyoko didn’t answer right away. Kyoko had thought about the sudden conversation that took place just now, and replayed it in her mind to find some sort of clue as to why it was brought up, and why she was now involved in their possible escapade. Kyoko thought again about how everyone was so nice to her when they arrived at her door, especially Junko. Junko was supposedly the one who set this sleepover at Kyoko’s up, and the one who mentioned the boys in the bathroom. 

“Kirigiri, not you too!” Hina cried when Kyoko didn’t answer. 

“I never gave you my answer,” Kyoko finally replied. “Right now I need to understand something.” Kyoko looked over at Junko, eyes glaring. “Explain to me, Enoshima, why you need me involved in your scheme?”

Junko’s body stiffened in anger. “I already told you, Kirigiri! I thought maybe you’d want to actually spend time with us girls!”

“There’s more to that,” Kyoko replied. “For some reason, you need me to help get a good look at the boys while they’re bathing, which I don’t understand. It would be easy to just look through the door of the dressing room.”

Junko’s personality changed yet again to coy. “If we do that, the boys will notice right away. A great detective like yourself should know all the secret hiding places on campus! There’s bound to be one that leads to the bathroom.”

Kyoko’s eyes scanned the girls. All of them, aside from Hina, were looking at Kyoko hopefully. Their looks practically begged Kyoko to help them out. Kyoko frowned. “So you didn’t come here to actually spend time with me. You’re just using me so you can go look at the boys naked and not get caught.”

“That’s not true, Kirigiri!” Sayaka exclaimed. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind spying on the boys, but I really wanted to hang out with you as well!”

“Me too!” Hina shouted. “I didn’t even know this was happening! Maizono just told me we were having a sleepover and planned on inviting you, Kirigiri!”

“We didn’t tell you, Hina, because we knew you’d try to stop us,” Toko claimed. 

“Argh, enough beating around the bush!” Junko cried impatiently. “Are you gonna help us get what we want, Kirigiri?”

Kyoko gave a straight-forward, “No.” Gasps filled the room. 

“So you’re telling me you’re not interested in seeing any junk under the trunk, or even the trunk itself?” Kyoko remained silent, much to Junko’s disliking. “Act as calm as you want, Kirigiri, but I’m sure you’re actually interested. In fact, I bet there’s a boy in the bathroom right now that you have a soft spot for.”

“Whether I am or not is none of your concerns.”

“Sucks to be you, Kirigiri, but when you’re at a sleepover, your romantic life is on the spotlight.”

“I have an idea,” said Celes. “Even if someone has an excellent poker face, there is always something that will make them lose their composure. I’m sure Kirigiri will crack if we name the boy she could be interested in.”

“But what if she isn’t interested in any of the boys?” Sayaka asked.

“We won’t know unless we try. We will name the boys one-by-one,” Celes replied.  

“We could always check her phone!” Toko shouted. “Whoever she texts the most, she probably has a crush on!”

“The chick probably has it password protected,” Junko claimed. 

“Have you forgotten that I’m in the room?” Kyoko asked, annoyed. 

“Well you’re just so quiet, darling, it’s easy to forget you don’t exist,” Junko chimed, followed by a sigh. “If you’re going to be stubborn, I guess we’re gonna do this Celes’ way. Time to start listing names!”

Kyoko didn’t protest before names started being listed off by Junko and Celes. One-by-one, the names of the boys in their class were said. Ishimaru, Oowada, Togami, Kuwata, and with every name, Kyoko remained unamused. Not once did her face twitch until his name was brought up. 

Makoto Naegi.

Her body betrayed her ever so slightly at the sound of her friend’s name. Her posture had stiffened immediately. Kyoko spent years perfecting her stoic nature, and she cursed herself for the fact that hearing Makotoi’s name made her a tad bit flustered. Kyoko prayed nobody saw the slight change in her posture. Nobody seemed to notice, thank goodness. Junko was ready to list another name, when Celes raised a hand and smiled. 

“I think we have our answer, Enoshima,” Celes said with a grin. “You may have fooled everyone here but I saw your chest rise at Naegi’s name.” Kyoko cursed in her mind. She should have known Celes could pick out slight details of a person’s composure. Kyoko knew she’d have to work on hiding her body language even more.

“Wait, are you seriously saying she has a crush on that loser, Naegi?” Junko groaned. 

“I think it’s pretty cute,” Hina admitted. “I see them eating lunch together almost every day.”

“She  _ is _ always whispering things to him!” Toko shouted. “I bet she talks dirty to him!”

“Is it true you like Naegi?” Sayaka asked, almost disappointed.

“I’ve never admitted to anything,” Kyoko said. Her body was still stiff, though Kyoko was sure the reason was for being put on the spot.

“Your body says otherwise,” Celes reminded her. “Was I really the only one who saw you move a little at Naegi’s name?” 

“You know word on the street is Naegi has a nice butt,” Junko added. Kyoko gulped and tried not to give away any more hints that part of her was actually attracted to Makoto. “If you help us out, Kirigiri, you can confirm the rumors yourself.”

Once again, Kyoko replied with “No.”

Junko groaned. “What is with you being all high and mighty? Live a little for once in your life. Ugh, it’s no wonder you have a crush on Naegi. Both of you are boring.”

“I never admitted to being romantically attracted to him,” Kyoko reminded. 

“Is that a blush I see on your cheeks?” Celes pointed out, though Kyoko was sure she had to be lying. She didn’t feel her face heat up. Now Kyoko had to prevent herself from actually blushing. 

“I’m getting sick of this arguing,” Junko announced. “The more we talk, the more time we lose getting to see the boys naked!” How about this? If you don’t help us peek at the boys, I’ll send out a mass email to the entire student body announcing your undying love for Makoto Naegi.”

“You really think I’d submit to a threat like that?” Kyoko groaned. 

Junko was on her phone writing out the email. She showed the screen to the girls, which read, “Kyoko Kirigiri is in love with Makoto Naegi!” followed by a numerous amount of hearts. Kyoko rolled her eyes at Junko’s juvenile message.

“Once I hit send, everybody will get this message, including Naegi! I wonder what would happen to your friendship if he found out like this? What if he doesn’t like you back? Would it shatter that heart of yours?”

“Go ahead. Send it.” Kyoko remained unphased by the threat. She was confident in the friendship she had with Makoto. Worse case scenario, she could deny everything and Makoto would believe her. The topic of how she felt about her friend would best be suited for another day for the pair. 

Junko smirked as her thumb lingered over the button marked “Send.” She was just about to hit the button when Hina cried out for her to stop. She paused, and looked over at the girl who was on her hands and knees, begging.

“We’re supposed to be friends!” Hina cried. “We shouldn’t be threatening one another like this!” Hina sat up and looked at Kyoko. Kyoko swore Hina was about to start tearing up. “Kyoko, I don’t want to do this but everyone else does. If refusing is going to put a rift between us all, maybe it’s for the best if we-”

“You can’t be serious,” Kyoko said to Hina.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad,” Asahina said with a fake smile. “I’ll stay back but everyone else will appreciate your help. Also, if you do like Naegi, then I feel like it wouldn’t be right if he found out through email.”

Kyoko rolled her eyes. “I already said I never admitted to having feeling for-”

“Just listen to Asahina!” Toko shrieked. “I wanna get a good look at my Byakuya darling before it’s too late!”

Kyoko grumbled. As much as she protested the idea, she may never hear the end of it if she didn’t go through with the girls’ scheme, especially if the class began teasing her for her possible crush on Naegi.  “Fine. I’ll show you an area I found that could be of use to you. Much like Asahina, I won’t be going in with you. I’ll just show you a place that may work, then I’m leaving.”

“Party pooper,” Junko sneered. She deleted the email draft and put her phone away. “Come on, ladies, we don’t have all night!”

The hallways were dark, and would have been quiet if it weren’t for the repeated giggles coming from the small group of girls. The leader of the pack changed from Junko, to a reluctant Kyoko. Junko was uncomfortably close to Kyoko as they walked; Kyoko could feel Junko’s breath running down the back of her neck. Kyoko requested Junko to back off several times, yet she’d return to her spot a minute later. Behind Junko were Celes and Toko, and at the back was an upset Hina, with Sayaka trying to cheer her up. 

Before the group reached the dressing rooms, Kyoko took a turn to the left and walked into a small closet. Kyoko turned the flashlight she had on, and directed the light to the floor. She revealed to the group a small trap door. 

“There,” Kyoko said, deadpan. “That leads to a tunnel that brings you inside the walls.”

“What makes you so sure this will lead us to the bathrooms?” Celes asked, curious.

“I can’t guarantee anything,” Kyoko admitted. “But I believe I saw a hole in the bathroom last time I was there. I looked inside, and found a small, hollow space.”

“That explains why you had your flashlight in the bathroom!’ Hina gasped. 

“And you know about this trapdoor, how?” Junko asked, oddly intrigued about Kyoko’s knowledge of the door.

“I’m a detective,” Kyoko reminded her while she opened up the door. “It’s my duty to investigate anything I find suspicious.” Kyoko had found the trap door during one of her first escapades around the school. She wanted to know every nook and cranny she could shove herself into when need be. Sometimes this meant having to crawl around ventilation ducts. She had done so when she spied on her father, and she continued to do so to investigate the case of the missing student council. 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Junko asked excitedly as she squatted down behind Kyoko. “Let’s get to snooping!” Without warning, Junko pushed Kyoko into the hole, and followed afterwards. 

Kyoko gasped when she felt the ground below her disappear. She positioned her body so she was hunched and would land on her arm and shoulder. Thankfully, the fall didn’t last long, so the pain only stung briefly. When Kyoko stood up to compose herself, she didn’t have time to yell before Junko kept pushing her forward.

“I told you I’d show you the way and nothing else!” Kyoko protested. 

“Yeah, and you’re not done yet!” Junko giggled. “You still have to lead us to where the bathroom might be!” One by one, footsteps could be heard in the school’s inner walls. Celes jumped down, followed by Toko and Sayaka. Hina did not follow, as she said she would do. 

The path the group walked slanted upwards which brought them back to the main floor. The insides of the school were darker than the school itself. Kyoko opted to not use her flashlight she had brought, only so she could pinpoint where a light may be to locate their destination. Despite the darkness leaving her invisible, Kyoko kept her calm composure, while the rest of the girls giggled and talked about the boys. Junko and Celes would teasingly say Makoto’s name to get a rise out of Kyoko. She kept her mouth shut the entire time.

Finally, Kyoko spotted a light coming from the outside. “There,” Kyoko said as she stopped her pace. “It’s probably that hole.”

Junko pushed Kyoko further faster. “Well, don’t just stand there, go confirm it for us!”

Kyoko glared at the darkness behind her, sure her eyes were locked on Junko. “Must I continue to repeat I will not be looking?”

“Guides always go first, Kirigiri!” Junko beamed. She pushed Kyoko further and further until her body was pressed against the wall, her eye against the hole. Kyoko fought Junko back, only for the rest of the girls to join Junko’s side. One girl could not overpower four.

Kyoko’s eye darted the location to confirm that this was, in fact, the bathroom she was looking at. Her cheeks flushed a bright red that she was glad nobody could see. It looked as if every male in her class were in the bathroom together, and oh, god, some of them weren’t wearing towels. 

“Kirigiri,” is it the bathroom?” Sayaka probed. 

“Considering she hasn’t looked away, I can confirm this is indeed the bathroom,” Celes affirmed. 

“I guess Kirigiri  _ is _ human after all,” Junko added.

Kyoko felt her body heat rise from the girl’s replies. “Hush,” she whispered in order to get them to shut up. She tried to move, only to feel as if her feet were cemented in place when she saw the body of her friend slumped into the bath. His back was faced towards Kyoko. She felt her hands tremble slightly as if she anticipated Makoto to get out. She wished she’d be pulled back by the girls soon, though they were busy teasing Kyoko.

“Naegi,” Kyoko heard from the other side of the bathroom. “Get over here and settle this dispute.”

“Coming!” Makoto called out.

Oh, god, the rumors Junko talked about were true. Kyoko’s knees became weak when she saw Makoto stood up, his entire backside now exposed to her viewing pleasure. So firm, so round, so… Kyoko gathered the strength to push herself away from the hold and walked away from the group of girls. 

“I did my job,” Kyoko said, surprisingly calm. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to my room.”

None of the girls protested and instead scrambled to be the next one to look through the hole. Kyoko didn’t look back, but assumed the first one who got there had to be Toko, as she heard the timid girl pleading for someone to drop his towel. 

The walk back seemingly took less time. Kyoko climbed out of the school’s walls to be greeted by a trembling Hina. 

“Did you find it?” Hina asked Kyoko hesitantly.

Kyoko nodded. “Much to my displeasure. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to bed.”

“What about the sleepover?” Hina gasped. 

“Asahina, the sleepover was a disguise to let the others look at naked boys without getting caught.”

“Well, what if we have our own sleepover?” Hina suggested, which surprised Kyoko slightly. “I didn’t know their plan. I just thought maybe it’d be a great way to make friends with one another. Honestly, I’m not interested in looking at the boys naked, but you knew that already, hm?” Hina blushed slightly, but still kept that big smile she usually wore. “So let’s have our own sleepover that doesn’t involve invasion of anyone’s privacy!”

Hina’s smile was infectious to Kyoko that she found herself smiling back at the girl. Kyoko knew she could say no and finally get her time alone, but she found Hina to be endearing, and possibly a person she wouldn’t mind befriending. Spending time with her may not be so bad. 

“Alright, Asahina. We can have our own sleepover.”

Later that night, Sayaka joined in on Kyoko and Hina’s sleepover. Sayaka apologized numerous times for not telling Hina about their plan to look at the boys, and to Kyoko for getting her involved in their schemes. Both girls accepted Sayaka’s apology, and requested she not do it again.

Junko, Celes, and Toko did not return, despite that they left their blankets and pillows. Hopefully they would come back for them later on in the week, or Kyoko might have been tempted to dump them in front of their rooms. 

“Kirigiri!” Sayaka exclaimed suddenly, which brought Kyoko out of her usual daze. 

“Hm?”

“I was wondering if maybe I could braid your hair?”

A small smile curved on Kyoko’s lips. “I don’t see any harm in doing so.” She removed the ribbon and pins that kept her hair up. Her long hair flowed down to her waist, which was almost hypnotic to Sayaka and Hina.

“Wow, your hair is even prettier up close!” Sayaka squealed. “Don’t worry, Kirigiri, I’m gonna make sure you look super cute with these braids!”

“I’ll keep your word on that,” Kyoko joked.

“I bet Naegi will think the same when he sees you next!” Sayaka added as she wove her fingers around Kyoko’s locks. “So keep these in until you see him next!”

Kyoko sighed in disgust. “You still believe that I have romantic feelings for him?”

“Well, you do spend time with him a lot,” Sayaka said as she continued to work on Kyoko’s braids. “And you did look into the bathroom for a while…”

“You  _ looked _ ?!” Hina screeched.

“Enoshima forced me,” Kyoko stated. “She also had some help, if I’m not mistaken, Maizono.”

“Sorry,” Sayaka whimpered. 

“Kirigiri,  _ do  _ you like Naegi?” Hina asked after she calmed herself down.

“I thought you said this sleepover wouldn’t involve invasion of anyone’s privacy,” Kyoko reminded her.

“I’m not gonna tell the whole school about it though!” Hina cried. “If you do like him, I promise to keep it between us three!”

Part of Kyoko wanted to trust Hina, but alas, she could not. It wasn’t anything personal to her possible new friend. After all, part of her still couldn’t trust Makoto with everything. He still had yet to learn about her past, her hopes for the future, and the reason she wore gloves. 

“Naegi and I are friends and nothing more,” Kyoko admitted. “I wouldn’t mind if our relationship remained that way.”

* * *

 

_ Good morning, Kiri!  _ said the text from Makoto which Kyoko woke up to.

_ Good morning, Naegi. _

_ Guy’s night was awesome! Funny story, though, at some point in time I thought I heard giggling while we were in the bathroom. _

Kyoko gulped, but was relieved to know Makoto was still clueless about the task she was forced to do the previous night.

_ How was your alone time?  _ Makoto asked.

_ I didn’t get to be alone. Some of the girls showed up at my door requesting a slumber party. _

_ Wow, really? They must really wanted to make friends with you! _

Kyoko sighed in frustration. If only Makoto knew why the girls showed up in her room last night. 

_ I was suspicious at first,  _ Kyoko replied.  _ I figured someone set them up to it. _

_ What a coincidence! I guess that just meant you really had to spend time with them! What are the odds that the girls decide to have a night together the same night the guys did? _

Kyoko frowned.  _ Did you set them up?  _ Makoto’s reply arrived longer than usual.

_ You’re not mad at me, are you? _

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I thought of this idea a few nights ago after under a bit of influence...  
> also this is my second fic regarding the bathroom in Hope's Peak what the heck.
> 
> I'm going to go back to working on Domestics now that this one shot is finished. 
> 
> If you like my work, let me know by leaving a kudos and a comment on the piece!


End file.
